


Hearing and Healing

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, Gen, Team Feels, canon deafness, deaf!Clint, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is deaf but he's never let it impact his role as an Avenger; in fact, the others don't even know about his disability. When his hearing aids die mid-battle, both of those facts change.<br/>In which Clint doesn't <em>need</em> support but certainly deserves it so the Avengers make sure he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liability

**Author's Note:**

> **If I owned anything related to these films, deaf!Clint would be MCU canon.**  
>  I'm hearing, not D/deaf so if anyone finds any of this insensitive, please let me know. I tried to look up any signs I don't use regularly but, again, feel free to correct me on any issue you may see.

Except for the tiny hearing aids nestled in the canals of both ears, a note on SHIELD’s files, and the stock of zinc-air batteries in his room at the Tower, there’s no sign that Clint is deaf; in fact, he doesn’t even think that his teammates know about his disability. He’s confident in his ability to perform his duties just as well as a hearing archer, if not better. Ever since his battle with Crossfire, Clint has been 80% deaf in both ears, a rather substantial hearing loss that he’s lucky to be able to work past with the use of hearing aids and the fact that he’s often fighting from afar. 

When their latest rival is announced, a creature that crackles with more energy than Thor himself, Clint doesn’t even think to be worried. After all, the Avengers have faced others with the same power, like Veranke, and returned unscathed, even if Tony bitched after about any damage to his suits or AI system. But when the entity released an EMP strong enough for Tony’s connection with JARVIS to sever with a loud pop, Clint knew it was best to stay away and continue, as usual, from afar. 

The comms devices in their ears became a sporadic link as their enemy’s attacks disrupted the frequencies and even, according to Tony’s sharp voice over the static-heavy line the Avengers used, fry the batteries. Which is why Clint was not overly surprised when his hearing aids ceased to function with a faint fizzle. “Communications down.” His report is sharp, self-deprecation in his tone, “Will continue attack as normal.”  
When the battle is won, Clint leaves on his own, not wanting to confront his team until he’s replaced he batteries in his hearing aids, although he suspects he’ll also need to replace the hearing aids themselves; it’s not too much of a burden, as he has spares in his room, but the blond doesn’t overly want to drag his sorry ass back home before he can hear again. ~~And when did he start considering the Tower to be _home_ anyways? ~~.  
It isn’t overly surprising that Steve is waiting for him as soon as he enters the Tower; what’s more surprising is the way the Captain’s eyes widen in understanding when he sees the small devices cradled in Clint’s palm. _Deaf you?_ He asked, no judgment in sympathetic blue eyes as he trailed his fingertip from ear to chin and then pointed at the archer. 

He’s not overly proud of it but Clint will admit that his jaw dropped open in surprise at that, questions bubbling on his tongue, but only a hoarse “ _what_?” spilled out. 

Steve just shook his head, gesturing that Clint should continue up the stairs to his room. _After_. He returned clumsily, right hand sliding across his left. _Talk after._

It’s with some apprehension that Clint agrees and scampers up the stairs, returning mere moments later with his hearing amplified as usual by a new pair of hearing aids, which he indicated with a short nod to the other. “So, Cap,” The archer tried for a casual tone as he sprawled across one of the couches, eyebrow cocked at the other, “What need do _you_ have for sign language?” 

“I _was_ hard of hearing before the Serum, you know.” Steve’s smile is faint, and perhaps not so different from the wary, sheepish one on Clint’s own features, “And I found it useful among the Howling Commandos to be able to communicate with them in ways HYDRA was unlikely to detect, let alone understand. If I had known you were deaf yourself, I would have signed with you sooner; I’ve gotten pretty rusty, I’m sure.”  
“You don’t need to treat me any differently now, Rogers.” His reply came out harsher than intended, eyes narrowing on the other, “And I won’t have you treating me any differently because I’m disabled.” 

Steve tapped the ‘v’ handshape to his forehead and Cint’s cheeks flamed from the admonition, “Clint; I didn’t tell you that I used to be hard of hearing to make you feel better about yourself, and I certainly don’t see your deafness as something that makes you less of a person in any way so quit treating yourself as an invalid and assuming I will as well.” He shook his head, sighing softly, “All that aside, we can’t have you unable to communicate with the team if your hearing aids die.”  
“I read lips just fine.” Came Clint’s defensive reply, cheeks warming even further, “I’m not a liability to the Avengers, or Fury would have pulled me from the team already, and there’s no one on the team who thinks so." 

_Bullshit_ Steve sharply in response, pinky and pointer fingers extended as his hand jutted away from his chest. _**You** think so._

The anger that had been swelling in Clint’s chest with the other’s first sign was quickly replaced with shame and the archer raised the fingertips of his right hand to his forehead. _I know._

“I’m going to instruct the team to learn rudimentary sign language.” Steve continued softly once the defeated man across from him finally looked up. “I’ll quiz them myself, if I have to. Considering how many deaf and hard of hearing people there are, we should know the basics anyways.” He added when it looked like the other might protest. “Now go take a shower and rest up, alright?” The Captain stood and clapped Clint on the shoulder, “Worrying can wait for another day.”


	2. F-A-M-I-l-Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers talk to Clint about his deafness. Well, perhaps _talking_ isn't the best term for it. There's some yelling, some signing, even some crying - but all with the best intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **If I owned anything related to these films, deaf!Clint would be MCU canon.**  
>  I'm hearing, not D/deaf so if anyone finds any of this insensitive, please let me know. I tried to look up any signs I don't use regularly but, again, feel free to correct me on any issue you may see.

Natasha is the first to approach Clint, which was to be expected; he would have appreciated it if she _hadn’t_ flipped on his lights and done so at 4 in the morning but he knew how little the firey-haired assassin liked secrets being kept from her so he couldn’t say he could blame her. She curled her hands into the ‘s’ handshape and then bumped her wrists together, smile thin and tight as she waited for his response. Clint has to fumble for his hearing aids before he replies, plucking them from the box on his bedside and sliding them into his ears with a wry, sheepish grin on his features.“Why am I surprised that the first thing you do is call me a douchebag?”

”You shouldn’t.” Natasha replied primly, “And you _are_ a douchebag for keeping this from me. Don’t you understand that it placed you at a disadvantage? Someone could have exploited your weakness and hurt you and I wouldn’t have even known to guard for it.” 

”But I _did_ , ‘Tasha.” His subdued tone must have caught her attention because she fell silent, sucking in a sharp breath, and Clint nodded at her thanks before continuing. “I didn’t want to be babied, alright? I compensated for my hearing loss; if I needed help on that front, you should know that you’d be the first person I turned to.” 

”Of course you would.” Natasha sniffed but raised her fingertips to her mouth and let them fall away again. _Thank you._ “You might not have needed help, Clint, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be offering it. Steve’s suggesting that we all learn sign language and I, for one, agree. It’s practical.” She added absently, almost as if she couldn’t allow her sentiment to remain so emotional. 

”If you must.” Clint drawled even as his chest felt warm and open from the support he was receiving from his friends; Natasha chuckled, smoothed one hand through his hair, and then left his room as suddenly as she’d entered it, turning the lights off behind her. 

Clint stumbled down to the kitchen the next morning, roused by the lights he’d asked JARVIS to flash for just that purpose, a drowsy grin on his lips as he padded down the stairs, a smile that slipped away when he heard Tony’s voice echoing down the hall. “Why do we need to learn sign language? We could have Cypher translate if it’s a short term thing and if it’s not, I’ve got enough money to get him the cochlear implant or _something_ to fix him.” 

The archer was still debating whether or not he should return to his room or walk in and pretend he hadn’t heard when Bruce’s low, rumbling voice responded. “He’s not _broken_ , Tony, so there’s nothing to fix. Steve already knows ASL so he can act as an interpreter until we’ve learned enough to be conversational.” He sounds firm, even if his tone is kind, and it encourages Clint enough for him to saunter into the room, hands casually shoved into his pockets.

_Good morning._ Steve signed in greeting, launching after into a string of signs so long that Natasha and Bruce just watched indulgently and didn’t even attempt to recognize a single sign in the whole mess. Tony, who had watched Clint’s reaction, merely cursed under his breath at how goddamn _happy_ he looked to have someone understand him. Perhaps… perhaps he had been a bit rash to consider Clint differently after discovering his disability.

That evening, Tony approached the blond with downcast eyes and trembling hands raised in front of his body. <em>Sorry</em> He signed, looking utterly miserable as his fist circled arc reactor in his chest, sign. “I know you heard what I said in the kitchen, and… it was wrong of me, okay? Things that make communication easier is great, of course, but it’s better for <em>you</em> because you’re the one who has to deal with it; it doesn’t really matter if it’s convenient for me or not. You’re my teammate, and you come before my pride.”

Clint dragged his thumb up his chest, signing coming naturally again for the first time in years, “I’m proud of you, Tony.  I hope to see you at Steve’s classes.” And with a warm grin and an almost disbelieving laugh, he skated around the other  and resumed his day.

After dinner that night, the Avengers all piled into the entertainment room, Steve and Clint both perched on chairs while the others sat in an attentive line on the couch, fingers moving clumsily through the finger spelling they copied from the two blonds. Natasha was calm and collected, as always, but both Tony and Bruce had their brows furrowed in concentration as they worked their way through the alphabets.

_Friends_ Tony signed almost an hour later, when his whining that they should learn actual signs and not just letters finally won out, gesturing to encompass all those in the room after his fingertips finished tapping against each other.

 _F-A-M-I-L-Y_ Steve spelled out in response, and then signed the word in demonstration, ‘f’ handshapes making a circle before him. Like Tony, he made the expansive gesture to include them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
